Butterfly Dream
is the 22nd episode of Ultraman Max. Summary Kaito meets a writer and a mysterious woman. But what is a dream, and what is reality? Synopsis A writer falls asleep while working, and writes in his sleep, while at Base Titan, Kaito is sleeping. The ultra host notices a mysterious room with the writer sleeping in it.. Picking up a signal on the monster scanner, he goes to investigate. Coming to the source, he sees a woman working in clay, building monsters. Then the writer wakes up, he had apparently been dreaming himself as Kaito. He has been having such dreams for days, always with the same woman appearing. He is the writer for Ultraman Max, but the executives cannot see any characteristic liveliness in the Kaito of his dreams. When he gets back to work, he begins dreaming again.In his dreams, Kaito as himself approaches the woman. He tells her a monster was detected there. She tells him the monster is inside her head. She then asks him to help her design the monster. An almighty monster, a powerful god to end the story, a Deus Ex Machina. She wants to destroy that world. They imagine a formless monster, which feeds on dreams, growing larger to destroy the world. Madeus takes form. The writer meets the mysterious woman in "real life," and she tells him of the poem Dream of a Butterfly. Zhuangzi dreamed he was a butterfly, but was the butterfly him, or was he the butterfly? When the writer dreams, he sees the Monster Maker again, bringing Madeus to life. She tells him that in a dream he will become a monster and destroy the real world. He wakes up, only to find he is Kaito in the series Ultraman Max. Kaito tells Mizuki that he had a strange dream: that he was a television show writer. She compares it to Dream of a Butterfly, Mizuki transforms into the Kaiju Creator, and Kaito wakes up in the room of the screenwriter. He runs out, and into the base. The DASH members are all still as statues,, and Elly becomes the woman, She tells him the world is dreamed up by a screenwriter. The screenwriter wakes up with a start. He washes his face, but sees Kaito's in the mirror. The Screenwriter, as Kaito, sees the woman, who tells him that Kaito and Screenwriter are interchangable in dreams: the philosopher and the butterfly. Madeus arrives. Kaito awakes as a screenwriter, and reads the script for the fictional tv series, Ultraman Max. Madeus is written as the destroyer of the world. DASH is defeated as the monster flies around like a butterfly. Kaito tells the writer by changing the script to transform and fight. He then edits the episode as Max battles, unable to defeat the monster. Madeus easily beats up the Ultra, even firing his own specium ray back at him. It opens up and swallows Max. Kaito edits the script so that Max is able to blow up the monster from the inside. Upon awakening, the writer submits the script, which is accepted. He falls asleep, and the monster appears in real life. He is wakened quickly, but upon his awakening, the mysterious kaiju creator walks into the room..... Cast *Kaito Touma (トウマ・カイト Tōma Kaito?): Sōta Aoyama (青山 草太 Aoyama Sōta?) *Shigeru Hijikata (ヒジカタ・シゲル Hijikata Shigeru?): Kai Shishido (宍戸 開 Shishido Kai?) *Mizuki Koishikawa (コイシカワ・ミズキ Koishikawa Mizuki?): Hitomi Hasebe (長谷部 瞳 Hasebe Hitomi?) *Kenjiro Koba (コバ・ケンジロウ Koba Kenjirō?): Nobuyuki Ogawa (小川 信行 Ogawa Nobuyuki?) *Sean White (ショーン・ホワイト Shōn Howaito?): Sean Nichols (ショーン・ニコルス Shōn Nikorusu?) *Elly (エリー Erī?): Hikari Mitsushima (満島 ひかり Mitsushima Hikari?) *Kenzo Tomioka (トミオカ・ケンゾウ Tomioka Kenzō?): Susumu Kurobe (黒部 進 Kurobe Susumu?) *Yukari Yoshinaga (ヨシナガ・ユカリ Yoshinaga Yukari?): Hiroko Sakurai (桜井 浩子 Sakurai Hiroko?) *Ultraman Max (voice) (ウルトラマンマックス（声） Urutoraman Makkusu (koe)?): Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉 Nakai Kazuya?) *Narration (ナレーション Narēshon?): Shirō Sano (佐野 史郎 Sano Shirō?) Kaiju * Madeus DVD Release *Ultraman Max Volume 6 features episodes 19-22. *Ultraman Max Complete Season. *The episode was premiered in the United States on TOKU on March 13, 2017 Max6.jpg B00843E39Y.MZZZZZZZ.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Ultraman Max